


Random Snowbaz moments

by ProudlyPansexual



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudlyPansexual/pseuds/ProudlyPansexual
Summary: This is just random Snowbaz fluff b/c I feel like it





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah enjoy, It's a week after Penny and Simon moved into their apartment, Penny's somewhere with Micah.

 

 

 

 

 

**Baz's POV**

Simon Snow is a total couch hog. He won't move for the life of him! He's just stretched out over the entire couch, and he is  _so_  stubborn.

"Snow! Move you bloody butt!" I say, prodding him. Snow groaned, slapping at my hand. 

"I don't wanna! If you really want to sit here cuddle with me!" Simon said, glaring at me, challenging me to make him move. I debate my choices. I don't much enjoy physical contact, but I did kinda want to cuddle with Simon. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and pushed under Snow's arms. 

"Baz?" Simon said, obviously not expecting my response. 

"Aleister Crowley, Enjoy it while it lasts, don't get used to it." I replied, snuggling into Snow's arms. He smiled and cuddled me closer, running his tail over my thigh, and his wings around both of us. He's warm, and I enjoy it, the warmth of my boyfriend beside me. I fell asleep, warm and content, in less than 10 minutes.

**Simon's POV**

For wanting to sit on the couch so bad, Baz fell asleep really fast. But he's cute when he sleeps. 

 

 

 


	2. I was bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title.

BAZ'S POV

_God. I am bored out of my mind._ Baz was curled up on the couch in Simons and Penny's apartment, at like four in the morning. The other two were asleep, like Baz was  _supposed_ to be. But no matter how hard he tried, Baz couldn't sleep or get comfy. Standing, Baz padded over to Simons door. He could hear Simons deep, even breathing inside. Baz pushed open the door and poked his head inside.

Simon was on his side, facing the door, wings unfurled behind him, tail curled around his own thigh. His face looked peaceful, as it always did when he was asleep. Baz smiled, then realized what his problem was. After 8 (don't murder me if my facts are off, I'm writing this at midnight) years of sleeping in the same room, Baz missed hearing Simons breathing. After a moment's consideration, Baz walked over and crawled under the covers with Simon. Instantly, Simon stirred.

 "Baz?" He whispered sleepily, pulling his arms and wings forward so Baz was locked in his warm embrace.

 "Yeah, Snow?" Baz murmured back, the hypnotic warmth already causing him to fall asleep.

 "Why are you in bed with me? Not that I'm complaining or nothin..."

 "Because I missed you, Snow. And..... I was bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason I wrote this was because I missed Snowbaz, and as Baz says, 'I was bored.' This was wrote from 12:02 in the morning to 12:19 in the morning, so it probably sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> You're still here?!? Well I hope you liked it!


End file.
